Infection with HCV is a major cause of human liver disease throughout the world. In the US, an estimated 4.5 million Americans are chronically infected with HCV. Although only 30% of acute infections are symptomatic, greater than 85% of infected individuals develop chronic, persistent infection. Treatment costs for HCV infection have been estimated at $5.46 billion for the US in 1997. Worldwide over 200 million people are estimated to be infected chronically. HCV infection is responsible for 40-60% of all chronic liver disease and 30% of all liver transplants. Chronic HCV infection accounts for 30% of all cirrhosis, end-stage liver disease, and liver cancer in the U.S. The CDC estimates that the number of deaths due to HCV will minimally increase to 38,000/year by the year 2010.
There are considerable barriers to the development of anti-HCV therapeutics, which include, but are not limited to, the persistence of the virus, the genetic diversity of the virus during replication in the host, the high incident rate of the virus developing drug-resistant mutants, and the lack of reproducible infectious culture systems and small-animal models for HCV replication and pathogenesis. In a majority of cases, given the mild course of the infection and the complex biology of the liver, careful consideration must be given to antiviral drugs, which are likely to have significant side effects.
Due to the high degree of variability in the viral surface antigens, existence of multiple viral genotypes, and demonstrated specificity of immunity, the development of a successful vaccine in the near future is unlikely. Only two approved therapies for HCV infection are currently available. The original treatment regimen generally involves a 3-12 month course of intravenous interferon-α (IFN-α), while a new approved second-generation treatment involves co-treatment with IFN-α and the general antiviral nucleoside mimics like ribavirin. Both of these treatments suffer from interferon related side effects as well as low efficacy against HCV infections. There exists a need for the development of effective antiviral agents for treatment of HCV infection due to the poor tolerability and disappointing efficacy of existing therapies.
Cyclosporin A (CsA), a neutral cyclic undecapeptide isolated from the fungus Tolypocladium injlaturn and currently marketed as Neoral and sandimmunem (Novartis, Basel, Switzerland), has been widely used for the prevention of organ transplant rejection. The molecular basis for the immunosuppressant activity of cyclosporin A and cyclosporin analogues begins with the passive diffusion of the cyclosporin (Cs) molecule into the cell, followed by binding to its intracellular receptor, cyclophilin A (CypA). CypA belongs to a family of proteins that catalyze cis-trans peptidyl-prolyl isomerization, i.e., PPIase, a rate-limiting step in protein folding. CsA and other cyclosporin analogues bind to the active site of CypA. However, immunosuppression is not believed to be due to the inhibition of CypA PPIase activity. The target of the CsA-CypA complex is a Ca2+-calmodulin-dependent serine-threonine-specific protein phosphatase, calcineurin. In T-cells responding to antigen presentation, an increase in intracellular Ca2+ activates calcineurin, which subsequently dephosphorylates the transcription factor called the nuclear factor of activated T-cells (“NFAT”). Dephosphorylated NFAT undergoes a molecular change, e.g., homodimerization that allows it to cross into the nucleus, and promotes the expression of T-cell activation genes. CsA and other immunosuppressive cyclosporin derivatives inhibit calcineurin which results in the inhibition of expression of cytokine genes, e.g., interleukin-2 (IL-2) that promotes T-cell activation and proliferation, i.e., immunosuppressive activity.
Cyclosporin A and certain derivatives have been reported as having anti-HCV activity, see Watashi et al., Hepatology, 2003, Volume 38, pp 1282-1288, Nakagawa et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2004, Volume 3 13, pp 42-7, and Shimotohno and K. Watashi, 2004 American Transplant Congress, Abstract No. 648 (American Journal of Transplantation 2004, Volume 4, Issue s8, Pages 1-653). The authors of the Nakagawa et al. paper state that certain chaperone activities, such as those of cyclophilins, may be crucial for the processing and maturation of the viralproteins and for viral replication. Cyclosporin derivatives having HCV activity are known from International Publication No's. WO 2005/021028, WO 2006/039668, WO 2006/038088, WO 2006/039688, WO 2007/112352, WO 2007/112357, WO 2007/112345 and WO 2007/041631.
A subsequent controlled clinical trial showed that a combination of cyclosporin A with interferon α2b is more effective than interferon monotherapy, especially in patients with high viral loads (Inoue et al., “Combined Interferon α2b nd Cyclosporin A in the Treatment of Chronic Hepatitis C: Controlled Trial,” J. Gastroenterol. 38:567-572 (2003)).
PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 2006/005610 recently described the use of a combination of cyclosporin A and pegylated interferon for treating hepatitis C viral infection. In addition, PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/021028 relates to the use of non-immunosuppressive cyclosporine for treatment of HCV disorders. Also, Paeshuyse et al., “Potent and Selective Inhibition of Hepatitis C Virus Replication by the Non-Immunosuppressive Cyclosporin Analogue DEBIO-025,” Antiviral Research 65(3):A41 (2005) recently published results for a non-immunosuppressive cyclosporin analogue, DEBIO-025, that exhibited potent and selective inhibition of hepatitis C virus replication. Debio-025 does possess potent binding affinity for cyclophilin A.